chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaise Purplemane
Blaise is a young and energetic warrior from the Kingdom of Fire who has pledged allegiance to Team Light after being sent off to it to train her powers. Blaise belongs to http://lumeralightstar.deviantart.com/ Art was made by http://wildwavern.deviantart.com/ Blaise was designed by http://sanidalee.deviantart.com/ Physical Description Blaise is a female Felius Dragon who is purple in coloration with a deep purple mane that runs down her back from head to her back, and deep purple leopard markings which go all over her body. On Blaise's head she has a set of deep purple horns which stick out backwards and curve downwards. She also has purple ears which have deep purple fur on the inside. Her chest plates are tough yet light (in order to be carried easily) and are deep purple in color. Blaise has a set of deep purple spikes which run from her rear hips down to her tail. She has darker purple stockings on the front of her legs and darker purple rear legs (darker than her regular color yet lighter than the deep purple). She also has a band of darker purple coloration which is found under her wings. Blaise has feathered wings which are vary large and effective at carrying her long distances. Her first set of feathers are purple while the second set is darker in color and the third set is deep purple. Elemental Abilities Blaise does not breathe fire like most fire dragons. Instead she combusts stuff with her mind, or rather sets stuff on fire with her mind. ''Mental Combustion: ''Blaise can set stuff on fire simply by concentrating on it with her mind. Personality Is mostly calm, cool, and collected. However, she can be quite curious. Her personality is quite comparable to that of a cat. She can be lazy at times, but never when doing an actual task. She enjoys to explore the world around her and what makes it tick, she also loves to explore the extent of her fire powers. Bio Blaise was born to a simple family of Felius Dragons in the City of Melox. She was a middle class child and went to the same schools and got the same education as the other students did. But what separated her from the other kids was that she had an unusual fire ability, she could spontaneously combust things. Blaise first discovered that she had this power when a school bully (whom picked on her for her feline appearance) messed with her for the last time. After said bully left the area to return to his lunch tray Blaise become very very angry. But instead of physically fighting the bully (knowing she wouldn't win) Blaise just focused intensely on his lunch tray wishing it would combust into flames! Well...a few more minuets of intense focusing and said tray burst into flames. The bully was so surprised that he fled the lunchroom claiming that demons were after him. Blaise, shocked that what she wanted to happen happened, fled the lunch room as well retreating to the bathroom to see if SHE had been the one to do it. Sure enough, she had the power and from that moment on wished to keep it quite. After her parents found out, thanks to the principal, that she could ignite stuff with her mind they knew she had to immediately start training this power. So they sent her her to a private school to train while they sent an application to a training facility in Team Light letting the admissions council know their daughter had an extraordinary gift. When Blaise was finally picked up by Team Light she trained there for a good number of years before she was sent into the military training program as a rookie where she graduated into the Elemental Crops thanks to her unnatural control over fire. After many successful missions Blaise was sent on a particular mission to guard a small city. There she meet a male dragon named Goldenfang and ended up hanging out with him for the rest of her tour. They grew rather found of each other and became mates before she left back to The City of Light. Unfortunately Goldenfang could not follow her and she ended up back at the City by herself. When she laid her egg she took maternity leave until it hatched and has been caring for the child in and out of missions and fights. She gets a lot of help from her neighbor who takes care of the child when Blaise herself is away on military duties. Relationships Goldenfang Her lover whom needed to remain in the small town to help defend it. They send messages back and forth and Goldenfang is currently planning to come to the city for a time to help raise their child. Drinus Her son whom she loves dearly she spends all her free time between assignments loving on him and caring for him, fearing he will grow up without enough love. Quotes N/A Gallery Untitled341 by wildwavern-d9uf7mp.png Trivia Blaise's name was inspired by SEGA's Blaze the Cat. Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Elemental Corps